renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nalandam-class cruiser
Nalandam Class: Cruiser Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy, Free Naram Military Mass: 1,490,606 tons Cost: 11,193,882,208 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (45,000) :Left Engine Rating (45,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/15 ® ::100 37.5/15 (L) ::50 30/20 ® ::50 30/20 (L) ::50 30/20 ® ::50 30/20 (L) ::25 37.5/5 (F) ::25 37.5/5 (F) ::10 37.5/5 (A) ::Type A Missile System (2 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 6 at 300 tons (One Squadron) Small Craft: 6 at 300 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 1,179 Passengers: 100 Marines: 300 Overview The Nalandam-class cruiser is one of the more successful recent Royal Navy designs. Built as a strike cruiser, the design attempts to project increased offensive firepower forward, giving the vessel more attack capability in this arc than some battleship designs. With this advantage come some dangerous weaknesses. The class has very little aft firepower, and its fighter complement is small. Not designed for independent operations, the Nalandam-class is used as an offensive adjunct to fleet operations. The Nalandam-class uses its forward bays to the fullest. Known as a "mix-it-up" cruiser, it is designed for close assault. Because of this, the Nalandam has a limited fighter complement but increased marine strength for boarding actions. Usually used in strike cruiser groups of four to eight vessels each, the Nalandams normally form the vanguard of any fleet formation, with as much all-around defensive and fighter protection from other vessels as possible. These strike cruiser groups then perform tactical maneuvers to penetrate an enemy formation, taking advantage of any weakness or tactical blunder by the opposing admiral. Nalandams are most efficient when they have a specific mission, such as the attack of a particular capital ship or flag vessel. Fleet admirals must remember the limitations of the Nalandam-class and provide them with sufficient support from other types of vessels. As a specialty cruiser, the Nalandam is a success for the Royal Navy. Capabilities The Nalandam cruiser is an offensive firing platform. Its Type C spinal mount, coupled with two 25-gun 37.5/5 forward-firing bays, give the vessel respectable punch. Larger 100-gun 37.5/15 broadside bays offer an increase in firepower as the range closes or multiple targets present themselves. With four additional 50-gun 30/20 broadside bays, the vessel can more than hold its own in pitched battle. Increased shield strength on all fore parts of the ship also help it complete its offensive mission. The major weakness of the Nalandam-class is the lack of rear weapons and protection. Only a single 10-gun 37.5/5 bay can fire aft, and shield strength is at its weakest here. Most admirals take this into account by providing the ships of the Nalandam-class with enough support and defensive firepower to aid them in combat. Unfortunately, not even good planning can control every situation, and the vessels sometimes take fire from the rear, sustaining heavy damage in the process. The Nalandam-class can carry only a single fighter squadron, leaving it dependent on other vessels in the fleet for protection from massed fighter attacks. The vessel carries standard cruiser-weight armor, as well as turret weapons and a Type A missile system. Cargo capacity is an adequate 5,000 tons. The Nalandam also can carry up to 100 passengers, but not in comfort. The passenger accommodations often carry lower-ranking reinforcement personnel to far-flung fleet stations. The marine complement of the Nalandam-class is considered adequate for small planetary landing and boarding parties. Three of the six small craft carried by the Nalandam-class are 300-ton Rapier assault craft for use by the marines. The other three are ship's gigs and cutters of standard designs. Overall, the Nalandam-class is efficient in its specific mission of fleet-supported strike and assault. Deployment As a newer cruiser type, the Nalandam-class is still entering service. Currently, 4,800 vessels of this type are scattered among Commonwealth fleets, and 320 serve with Renegade Legion forces. Because of its unique mission profile, the Nalanda''m-class has taken heavy losses in combat. Since the ''Nalandam entered the fleet in 6818, 256 ships of this class have been lost in battle or damaged so severely as to he stricken from the active list. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Naram Ships Category:Republican Ships